Recently, the design verification by the numerical analysis using the Finite Element Method (FEM), Finite Volume Method (FVM) or the like has been spread. Generally, the three-dimensional model to be used for the numerical analysis is generated based on the three-dimensional model included in design data generated by the three-dimensional Computer Aided Design (CAD). However, the design data precisely represents a product shape. Therefore, when a mesh for the numerical analysis is generated from the shape of the three-dimensional model itself included in the design data, for example, it takes a long calculation time because an excessively detailed mesh is generated for the numerical analysis.
Therefore, there is a case where the shape of the design data is modified to generate a mesh suitable for the numerical analysis. For example, a technique exists in which a hole and/or round having a radius shorter than a designated radius is deleted. In other words, by deleting the holes and/or rounds that hardly affect the structure analysis of the product, vibration analysis, noise analysis and the like.
In addition, another technique exists in which, when a hole whose diameter or distance to an opposite side is not greater than twice the thickness of the spacial mesh is included in the component, the hole is buried by the FEM mesh.
For example, the number of holes for a large-scale information apparatus such a server is greater than several thousands. In order to cope with this, a support technique for modifying the three-dimensional model is desired. However, the size of the hole, which is used in the conventional technique, is one mere extraction condition based on a certain viewpoint.